Only One
by Min Yora
Summary: Ketika seorang Kim Joonmyeon mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam hidupnya "A-aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini, segera. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita"/Ketika Zhang Yixing merasa cintanya sudah di ujung jurang "Kita? Kau bilang kita, ge?"/Ketika orangtua menjadi pengaruh terbesar status dalam sebuah hubungan" Aku akan menikah dengan namja pilhan orangtuaku"/ Yaoi! SuLay!


Min Yora lagi menggalau, PRESENT

A menggalau EXO fanfiction

With menggalau EXO couple

SuLay!

-xxx-

Title : Only One

Genre : Hurt/comfort and Romance without humor. Yora lagi gak mood bikin humor.

Rating : Saya deklarasikan M! *ketok palu*

Disclaimer : EXO milik SMEnt dan EXOtics, Charanya punya Tuhan. Yora hanya seorang fans yang mau buat fanfik.

Warning : YAOI! Yadong! Maksa! Aneh! Typo! Yadong... HAHAHA! *tebar kemenyan*

Summary : Ketika seorang Kim Joonmyeon mengambil keputusan terpenting dalam hidupnya "A-aku ingin kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini, segera. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita"/Ketika Zhang Yixing merasa cintanya sudah di ujung jurang "..Kita? Kau bilang kita, ge?"/Ketika orangtua menjadi pengaruh terbesar status dalam sebuah hubungan" Aku akan menikah dengan namja pilhan orangtuaku.

-xxx-

"Yi-Yixing-ah.."

"Mmmhh.."

Jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di atas ranjang yang di tempati dua orang namja, sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam waktu setempat. Meski begitu, kedua namja yang menempati kamar hotel ber-nomor 325 tersebut, belum kunjung tidur. Keduanya masih saling bertarung, dalam sebuah hubungan intim yang begitu memabukkan. Pria yang satu sedang sibuk mencumbui pria di bawahnya sambil mendesahkan sebuah kata klasik, namun begitu bermakna.

"S-saranghaeyo.."

Kim Joonmyeon, atau yang biasa di panggil Suho- memejamkan kedua matanya saat hole ketat Lay menjepit juniornya rapat. Sebuah pijatan tak biasa yang kini di rasakan junior Suho, benar-benar membuat leader EXO K itu dimabuk cinta. Napasnya makin memburu mengikuti debaran jantungnya yang terasa semakin cepat. Desahan yang di timbulkan dari mulut keduanya menggema di sepanjang kamar hotel bernuansa caramel tersebut. Peredam suara yang merupakan fasilitas hotel berbintang lima itu, cukup membuat keduanya merasa agak aman -selama mereka tak lupa mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

Suho membuka kedua matanya. Di tatapnya sepasang mata Lay yang masih menutup dengan kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan menahan rasa sakit. Suho sebetulnya tak tega jika harus melihat namja yang begitu di cintainya kesakitan seperti ini. Tapi kenikamatan yang akan di dapat keduanya sebanding dengan pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan. Benar kan?

"Yixing-ah.."

"Mmmh..?"

"Boleh ku lanjutkan?"

Lay membuka sepasang matanya, begitu di rasanya hole-nya mulai terbiasa dengan junior besar Suho yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah senyum tipis melengkung di ke dua belah bibir merahnya yang benar-benar sudah membengkak, menandakan betapa romantisnya malam yang mereka lalui bersama. "..ya"

Suho mengangkat tubuhnya agak tinggi, membawa juniornya nyaris keluar dari hole-Lay hingga hanya tersisa kepala juniornya saja, kemudian menyentakkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAAAHH!" Pekik Lay nikmat ketika kepala junior Suho mengenai titik prostart-nya. Bibirnya terus mendesah sambil jari jemarinya mencengkram seprai yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka malam ini. Napas yang terengah-engah, juga keringat yang mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya membuktikan betapa besar cintanya pada Suho. Rasa sakit yang selalu ia rasakan setelah mereka melakukan hubungan badan seperti ini sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan, meski rasanya benar-benar sakit, hingga membuatnya tak bisa berjalan dengan benar selama satu minggu.

Telapak tangan kanan Suho perlahan meraba permukaan kulit Lay pada bagian selangkangannya. Di elus-nya kulit mulus yang kini sudah di penuhi bercak merah itu dengan penuh kelembutan, membuat tubuh Lay kembali menggelinjang keenakan. "Sssh.. g-ge.. l-lanjut..khaaannmmhh"

Suho mengerti. Kini, telapak tangan kanannya berpindah pada junior Lay yang sudah menegang entah untuk berapa kalinya malam ini. Di kocoknya penis itu beraturan hingga semakin lama kocokkannya semakin cepat. Kedua belah bibr Suho beralih mengecupi selebar dada Lay yang juga penuh dengan bercak merah keunguan. Gigi-giginya kini saling beradu, menggesekkan lapisan luar benda berwarna putih tersebut pada puting sebelah kiri Lay yang sudah menegang. Sementara Lay makin mendesah nikmat di bawah tubuh Suho, sambil tangannya meremas-remas rambut hitam Suho.

Suho kini mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, bersiap melanjutkan 'serangan' berikutnya pada Lay. Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah pekikkan nikmat dari bibir bengkak Lay kembali memenuhi seisi ruangan itu.

"JOONMYEON GEGEHHH!"

Suho tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Lay yang kini sudah sangat memerah diikuti keringat yang terus mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya, membuatnya kelihatan begitu sexy di mata Suho.

"Mmmh.. csss.. ahh.. g-gege.."

Suho kembali mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, bersiap melanjutkan serangan-serangan selanjutnya pada tubuh polos di depannya yang menegang, merasakan kenikmatan tak terkira pada seluruh raganya.

DUK!

"Ahhh..!"

Tubuh Lay menggelinjang nikmat. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas, merasakan kenikmatan yang kini menghantam seluruh raganya.

"J-Joonmyeon ggeeeehh~ AHHH!"

Suho makin cepat menggenjot tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah, terus menekankan kepala juniornya pada hole sempit Lay, menusuknya lebih dalam ke bagian prostatnya.

Tubuh Lay terhentak-hentak seiring dengan dorongan yang di berikan Suho padanya. Teriakan Lay yang menggema di kamar hotel tersebut terdengar begitu seksi di telinga Suho, membuat libidonya semakin meningkat. Entah sudah berapa ronde yang mereka lalui malam ini. Dan entah sampai kapan Suho akan puas dengan segala kegiatan yang mereka lalui di atas ranjang.

"G-gegehh.. ak-aku mau.."

"Bersama, Yixing-ah"

Junior keduanya berkedut-kedut tak terkendali, diikuti sebuah cairan kental berwarna putih keluar dari lubuang kejantanan mereka dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Tubuh keduanya saling menegang, sembari bibir mereka saling meneriakkan nama orang yang mereka cintai berulang-ulang.

"JOONMYEON GEGEHHHHH! Ahh, ggegeeehh"

"ZHANG YIXIIIING! Yixing.. ah.. Yii-Yixingggghh.."

CROTT!

CROTT!

Sperma Suho masuk ke dalam hole sempit Lay, memenuhi lubang sempit yang kini berwarna kemerahan itu hingga penuh. Sementara sperma Lay keluar, mengotori perutnya dan Suho. Lay dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuat tubuh yang penuh dengan bercak merah itu kembali melengkung ke atas, mencoba melampiaskan rasa nikmat tak terkira pada raganya.

"J-Joonmyeon gegeehhhhh.."

Kini, tubuh Lay terkulai lemas di atas kasur dengan tubuh Suho jatuh menindih di atas tubuhnya. Desahan napas keduanya saling beradu, bercampur dengan benang saliva yang terhubung di sudut bibir keduanya. Butir-butir keringat yang membasahi tubuh kedua namja itu juga bercampur dengan cairan cinta milik mereka, membuat kedua insan yang kini dimabuk cinta tersebut saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Suho mengangkat raganya dari tubuh Lay, tidak ingin namjachingu-nya merasa berat karena beban tubuhnya. Di posisikannya tubuh kecilnya di samping tubuh Lay, lalu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"J-Joonmyeon gege.."

"Nde?"

Lay merubah posisinya dari terlentang, menjadi menghadap tubuh Suho. Sepasang tangan mulusnya melingkar di dada Suho, membuat leader EXO K itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah usapan lembut terasa pada pucuk kepala Lay, diikuti sebuah senyuman kecil dari bibir merah Suho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yixing-ah. Percayalah padaku"

Lay mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Suho, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya keduanya masih saling terdiam. Suho memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan napas Lay yang begitu hangat menerpa wajahnya. Sementara sepasang iris mata Lay bergerak ke atas dan bawah, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah tampan itu. "Gege, sampai kapan kau akan terus menyembunyikannya dariku?"

Suho menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Lay, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Lay. "Sudah ku bilang, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri, Yixing-ah"

Lay menatap punggung itu sendu, "Gege, jangan kau kira aku tak tau kalau kau punya masalah. Aku bisa merasakannya, di sini.." Ucap Lay seraya menyentuh dadanya. "Kau tau ge? Rasanya begitu berbeda saat kita melakukan hubungan di tengah masalahmu seperti ini. Ma-maksudku aku bisa merasakan kalau gege tidak nyaman saat melakukannya denganku" Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu menarik napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Apa.. apa masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kita?" Tebaknya ragu.

Suho terenyak. Mendadak hatinya terasa begitu gelisah. "Yixing-ah.. begini" Suho membalikkan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Lay. Raut ke khawatiran langsung terpancar di wajahnya saat di lihatnya tubuh Lay tengkurap, dengan bantal menutupi kepalanya. "Yixing-ah.."

Lay terdiam. Kedua tangannya masih menekan bantal itu menutupi belakang kepalanya.

"Yixing-ah, dengarkan aku" Lengan kanan Suho kini melingkar di pinggang Lay. Memeluk pinggang yang kini bergetar itu, lembut. "Kau jangan salah paham dulu. Aku janji, aku akan mengatakannya padamu kalau aku siap"

Lay mengangkat bantal yang menutupi kepalanya, membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kepalanya menoleh, menghadap Suho yang sedang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. "Gege.. aku mendengar perbicaraanmu dengan ayahmu tadi siang" Ucap Lay lirih. Ia kembali menarik napasnya panjang, menahan isakannya yang nyaris keluar melewati bibir tipisnya. "A-ayahmu bilang.. k-kau harus segerah menikah.." Lay menangis, lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang, diikuti getaran pada bahunya yang membuat Suho makin memeluknya erat.

"Yixing-ah.. sssh.. jangan membahasnya malam ini, jaebal"

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "A-ani. Kita harus selesaikan semuanya, gege"

Suho mendesah. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Lay? Ia tidak siap kalau harus mengatakannya malam ini, sungguh. Baginya, keputusan yang di ambil orangtuanya terlalu menekannya. Mereka bahkan tak mengerti perasaan Suho yang tak karuan saat harus mengatakannya di depan Lay. Walaupun sedikit-demi sedikit hatinya mulai ragu untuk terus menutup-nutupi masalah ini.

"Yixing-ah. Arra. Aku akan mengatakannya malam ini. Itu, sebetulnya.. orangtuaku sudah mengatakannya dari satu bulan yang lalu" Suho memeluk tubuh Lay lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajah Lay pada dadanya. "A-aku ingin.. kita akhiri saja hubungan kita ini, segera"

Lay terdiam. Namun sebetulnya batinnya menjerit. Seharusnya ia menuruti kata-kata Suho untuk tidak membahasnya malam ini. Ia tau, Suho tidak mungkin tega mengatakannya. Miris. Sebuah hubungan cinta yang berakhir dengan begitu menyedihkan, setelah Lay memberikan semua miliknya pada Suho. Raganya, hatinya, cintanya. Ingin sekali rasanya Lay memukul-mukul dada Suho dan menangis di depannya saat itu juga. Namun, entah karena apa tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

"Yixing-ah.." Panggil Suho lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. "Apa kau.. menerima-"

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Dia kira semudah itu memutuskan sebuah hubungan, hah? Dia kira semudah itu mengakhiri sebuah hubungan cinta?

Tangis Lay semakin deras saat Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Lay, walaupun Lay masih enggan melepasnya. "Gege kau-"

Kata-kata Lay tertahan. Tenggorokannya tercekat ketika bolamatanya menangkap sepasang iris Suho menatapnya lurus, penuh keyakinan. "Lebih baik kita segera akhiri saja hubungan ini"

Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat "..Ge, kau hanya bercanda kan?" Lirihnya bergetar.

Suho mengelus permukaan Lay yang basah oleh air mata dengan penuh kelembutan."Apa kau bisa melihat kebohongan dalam mataku?"

Lay terdiam. Masih sambil menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar, sepasang bola matanya terus berusaha menatap ke dalam mata Suho. Namun tiba-tiba pandangannya buyar, tertutup air mata yang mendadak mengapung di pelupuk matanya, lagi. "..molla"

Suho menangkup wajah Lay dengan kedua telapak tangannya, mencegah namja itu agar tak menundukkan wajahnya. "Yixing, tatap aku"

Tubuh Lay makin bergetar, "..molla"

"Hei.." Suho memegang sepasang pipi Lay agak keras, menahannya agar tidak menunduk ke bawah. "Dengarkan aku dulu"

Lay makin menggeleng kuat, "Ani.. a-aniya"

"Zhang Yixing! Yah! Tatap aku!"

Bentakan Suho di telinganya sontak membuat Lay terdiam. Perlahan, pemuda China itu mulai berani mengangkat wajahnya, menuruti perintah Suho untuk mendengar kalima-kalimat menyakitkan yang mungkin akan terus membekas di hatinya.

"Katakan ge. Katakan semuanya sekarang!"

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja status di antara kita"

Lay diam. Bagus. Sekarang semuanya jelas.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita"

"..Kita? Kau bilang kita, ge?"

"Ya" Suho mengangguk yakin. "Aku, maksudku, orangtuaku tidak ingin kita menjalani hubungan ini terlalu lama"

Mendengar pernyataan Suho di depannya, seolah membuat paru-paru Lay tercekat. Jantungnya terasa berdebar begitu cepat, sampai-sampai ia tak tau bagaimana caranya bernapas. "Kenapa? Mereka tidak menyukaiku? Mereka tidak menyukai hubungan kita? Mereka ingin kau menikah dengan yeoja, eoh?"

Suho menggeleng cepat. "Ani. Aku akan menikah dengan namja yang telah di tentukan kedua orangtuaku"

Lay tersenyum miris, "Begitu..?"

Suho mengangguk, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh namja yang kini sedang terisak di pelukannya. "Yixing-ah, terimakasih atas semua yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku selama ini"

Kepala Lay berdenyut sakit. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Mungkin ia akan melompat dari lantai tujuh atau akan membaringkan tubuhnya di tengah jalan kereta. Entah. Kepala Lay terasa ingin pecah. Begitukah? Begitukah cara Suho mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya, setelah ia memberikan seluruh raga dan cintanya?

Isakan-isakan kecil, dapat Suho dengar dari tubuh Lay yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Bahunya yang bergetar, diikuti isakannya yang kini kembali pecah menjadi sebuah tangis, teredam dalam pelukannya. Suho mengelus punggung Lay pelan. "Jangan menangis"

Lay tak merespon, mungkin tak tau lagi bagaimana caranya ia harus merespon. Suara tangisnya yang kini semakin keras, diikuti napasnya yang sesegukan membuat batin Suho meringis nyeri. Sebetulnya Suho tak ingin mengatakannya dengan cara yang kejam pada Lay. Ia bisa saja mengatakannya dengan baik-baik dan dalam suasana yang mendukung. Hanya saja, desakan dari kedua orangtuanya, juga batinnya yang tak tenang benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata untuk merangkai sebuah kalimat yang layak.

"Zhang Yixing.." Suho melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Lay. Di tatapnya wajah namja yang sangat di cintainya itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "...maafkan aku"

Lay tak menjawab.

Suho menghapus jejak-jejak air mata Lay pada pipinya, lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lay. "Pejamkan kedua matamu"

Lay menurut saja. Batinnya benar-benar kacau, kali ini. Otaknya tak tau harus memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk apa lagi selain menangis sambil memeluk Suho. Dan kini, bibirnya dapat merasakan sentuhan bibir Suho yang lembut, namun hambar.

Suho menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Lay sedalam yang ia bisa, sambil tangannya mulai menyelusup ke bawah bantal yang di tiduri Lay. Di angkatnya bantal dengan sarung putih tersebut, membuat kepala Lay ikut terangkat dan memperdalam ciuman –tidak- kecupannya.

"Yixing-ah" Suho melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Lay. Di tatapnya wajah namja yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan hampa. Membuat batinnya kembali meringis nyeri. "Pejamkan matamu lagi"

Dan kini, Suho kembali menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Lay. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, membuat kepala Lay otomatis mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Lay terdiam, bahkan tak membalas ciuman Suho saat lidahnya mengajak lidah Lay untuk kembali bertarung. Ciuman terakhir mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih yang begitu hambar, tanpa kesan.

Tangan Suho kini mulai melingkar di leher jenjang Lay, membuat Lay sedikit mengerutkan alisnya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit lehernya. Sedetik kemudian Suho melepaskan ciumannya.

"G-gege.."

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Yixing ah"

Lay menatap benda yang melingkar di lehernya, lalu menatap Suho bergantian. "Kalung ini.. untuk apa ge?"

Suho menatap mata Lay lurus, "Untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, sebagai sepasang kekasih"

Lay balas menatap Suho dengan pandangan tak mengerti, "Ge, jangan permainkan perasaanku! Kau hanya akan tambah menyiksaku"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyiksamu, hanya bermaksud mengikatmu"

Lay terdiam tak mengerti, "Ge, jangan permainkan aku"

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih, lalu mengikatmu menjadi satu dengan hidupku, selamanya"

Lay tersentak. Sepasang matanya yang memerah dan membengkak kini menatap Suho lurus, "Kau.. a-apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, leader EXO K itu malah mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjuntaikan sesuatu berwarna perak dari atas telapak tangannya ke hadapan Lay. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul cincin perak yang sama persis dengan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Lay menatap pemuda yang sedang tertawa-tawa di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya, bercampur gondok. "Gege! Ash! Kau ini.. GEGE! Kim Joonmyeon kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau mudah sekali untuk tertipu, sih! Kau benar-benar percaya padaku sampai sebegitunya?" Ejek Suho seraya menampilkan senyum jahilnya. "Kau benar-benar terima jika ku putuskan dengan cara kejam seperti itu, eoh?"

Lay menggeleng kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah tertipu oleh leader mesum macam Suho, eoh? Tapi ia benar-benar merasakan kalau akhir-akhir ini Suho sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak fokus. Apa jangan-jangan, pikiran Suho akhir-akhir ini adalah bagaimana-cara-aku-melamar-Yixing-hingga-membuatnya-menangis, hah?

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menerima keputusanmu, Joonmyeon-ah!"

Suho tertawa, lalu mengusak rambut cokelat Lay penuh kasih. "Hanya orang bodoh yang tega melepaskan pacar sepertimu. Dan kau tau, aku tidak bodoh. Haha"

"Menyebalkan! Kau hampir membuatku mati rasa, tau" Desis Lay seraya menatap Suho tajam.

Suho masih tertawa-tawa melihat ekspressi Lay yang benar-benar lucu, menurutnya. "Actingku bagus kan?"

Lay cemberut. "Molla"

"Aaash! Yixing-ah.. jangan marah!"

"Kau kan bisa melamarku dengan cara yang lebih baik, Joonmyeon-sshi!"

Suho menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, "Ya habis bagaimana lagi? Orangtuaku sudah bolak balik menelpon minta di kenalkan dengan calon menantu"

Lay terbelalak mendengar ucapan Suho "M-mwo?!" Apa katanya? Calon menantu?

Suho menampilkan senyum lima jarinya seraya memberikan tanda 'peace' pada Lay, "Maaf ya. Aku sebetulnya sudah bilang pada kedua orangtuaku semua tentangmu. Dan aku juga bilang akan menikah denganmu suatu hari nanti. Tapi mereka tidak sabar dan terus mendesakku untuk menikah denganmu. Oh iya, satu lagi. Namja pilihan mereka itu sebetulnya dirimu, Yixing-ah. Hehe, maaf mendahuluimu, tapi aku sudah memberikan fotomu pada kedua orangtuaku, juga mengatakan terus terang kalau kita sudah menjalin hubungan yang begitu serius"

"Ish.. gege kau menyebalkan!"

"Jadi, besok kau sudah siap jika ku ajak ke rumah orangtuaku?"

Lay menggeleng, "A-ani! Jangan besok, ge"

Suho memberikan pandangan polosnya pada Lay, "Yah.. tapi aku sudah bilang mau mengenalkan mu besok. Hehe. Tidak apa-apa ya?"

Melihat tatapan Suho yang begitu polos, membuat Lay menggeleng pasrah. Ia lelah. Malam ini terlalu membingungkan untuknya. Terlalu membuat kepalanya pening. Terlalu menguras seluruh tenaganya. Terlalu menyebalkan untuknya. Dan terlalu indah, untuk di lupakannya.

"Nde.. arraseo"

"Yes! Besok kau harus tampil manis di hadapan kedua orangtuaku, Yixing-ah"

"Nde.. arraseo, Joonmyeon gege"

"Yixing-ah.."

"Apa lagi, ge?"

"Kau perlu tau, kalau hanya kau satu-satunya namja yang ku cintai di dalam hidupku"

Dan kisah ini berakhir dengan kecupan lembut di bibir Suho, diikuti sebuah kikikkan kecil dari dua belah bibir Lay. "Wo feichang ai ni, ge"

**END**

YAK READERS! Author balik untuk terakhir kalinya di ffn dengan ff yadong gagal ini~

Efek ngulang pelajaran kelas XI tentang reproduksi /plak. Lemonnya kurang asem dan ceritnya maksa! XD

Oh iya, ini ff terakhir Yora sebagai seorang Author di ffn. Mungkin bisa nulis lagi kalo udah selesai UN. Yora harus fokus! Yora harus masuk PTN dan ngambil jurusan Sastra Indonesia, amin! Doain ya readers xD

Oh iya, Yora mau ngucapin terimakasih yang banyaaaak buat temen-temen Yora dif fn. Buat semua readers dan reviewers yang udah baca dan review ff Yora yang dulu-dulu. Yora ga akan melupakan jasa-jasa kalian! xD

Akhirul kata, Yora mengucapkan maaf yg sebanyak-banyaknya karena tidak bisa lanjutin 2Jun Romantic Series lagi T.T

Maaf kan Yora!

Dan sekali lagi Yora ucapkan terimakasih yg sebesar-besarnya bagi para reader yang bersedia untuk review ff ini. Jika berkesan, tuliskan kesan anda melalui review. Jika ada kritik dan saran, tuliskan juga melalui review. Jika ff ini gagal, tuliskan cacian dan makian anda melalui review.

Gomawo ^_^

Love, Yora


End file.
